


5 Days

by NotOmnipotent



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-10
Updated: 2015-07-15
Packaged: 2018-04-08 16:34:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4312368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotOmnipotent/pseuds/NotOmnipotent
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chemistry bets Hamish that he can make him say that he is gay. Hamish is NOT gay, or is he?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Day 1

**Author's Note:**

> Just got bored one night and wrote this, they are currently in high school. I wish I could say more but I got nothing :3  
> Hope you enjoy!  
> CH

Chemistry was currently hanging off Hamish in 221 B about to leave “I am not walking down the stairs with you hanging off my back” Hamish said slightly annoyed “I don't see why i cant” he in a cheeky tone. Hamish removed his arms and all but ran down the stairs to avoid Chemistry. He had been so...touchy, and it was pissing Hamish off. There was nothing wrong with what chemistry was doing in Hamish mind, but to others they looked like a couple and when one of those people said something to Hamish something snapped, not in a good way either. Hamish was not gay, never had been never will be, maybe chemistry is he thought, no he is asexual like his dad, he told me. Chemistry came down the stairs and resumed his position while Hamish was thinking, feeling chemistry on him again he snapped. “I am not gay get off me” Hamish yelled in his friends face, his gut dropped as he said it. Chemistry's face was in shock when Hamish said it but it soon turned to immediate anger. Chemistry grabbed hold of Hamish shirt lifting him slightly off the ground. Hamish was going to get punched hard by his friend but Chemistry just released his shirt and walked out the door leaving Hamish, hands trembling feeling awful. The door immediately opened again, Hamish was spun around and got knocked against the wall. His hands were pinned above his head by a single hand. The other hand lightly touched his cheek and Hamish shivered underneath the touch. “I know your gay Hamish, but I want you to admit it before I continue” Chemistry said darkly. Hamish shivered but he shook his head. “Hmm” Chemistry moving his body so it was flush with Hamish's. Hamish bit his lip. straightstraightstraightstraight Hamish repeated over in his head. Hamish decided he had, had enough of what chemistry was doing and tried moving his hands, struggling chemistry chuckled darkly, Hamish swallowed in return. “I may not look the part Hamish but I am very” Chemistry dropped his voice even lower “very strong” he said whispering in his ear. Chemistry nibbled on Hamish's ear lightly and it took all of Hamish willpower not to moan in the process. Chemistry pulled back releasing his hands and stepping back “Fine, round one goes to you” he chuckled once more. ROUND ONE! was this a game, my god, i am going to- Hamish looked down to see quite the bulge in his pants. “Don't think you will last till round two by the looks of it” Chemistry said having sported quite the smile on his face. “How many "Hamish said regaining his breath “Shouldn't matter for you since you're not gay, i shouldn't turn you on at all” putting sarcasm on the last couple words “How many” Hamish said looking at chemistry “5” Chemistry said. “If I win” Hamish said tone with slight darkness attached, “No need you won't, but if you do i will never bother you again about your sexuality” Chemistry said thinking while he was talking, which was not smart in his mind. “If you win” Hamish said slight caution in his voice. Chemistry looked at Hamish curiously, he paused before speaking “I get you” he said in a deep voice. “No, if you win you get to gloat, you can't have me” Hamish was thinking over what he just said if i am gay then you can't have me, but you get to gloat about me being gay “It's my game i make the rules” he said growling lowly, getting a slow nod from Hamish he continued “5 days, if you say your gay, I win, if you don't you win” simple enough rules but there were several things Hamish should have said like “No taking off my clothes, no touching, no kissing, no sex” Hamish shuddered thinking he should say something “Yes quite correct Hamish no intercourse will happen in the next five days...unless” raising an eyebrow to Hamish “NO” Hamish said yelling, slightly blushing in the process. “See you tomorrow Hamish” Chemistry said in his normal bored voice, Hamish was dumbfounded “Umm ok ya see you tomorrow guess” Hamish said leaving 221 B


	2. He Forgot?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happened here Hamish thought Chemistry would be all over him!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Man I am an idiot! Here I thought I posted all of the chapters for this story yet I see 1/5 chapters. (ﾉಥДಥ)ﾉ︵┻━┻   
> Anyway here it is, I will be posting the rest today so I don't forget  
> CH

Hamish went to school, normal as ever chemistry didn't even bother him. weird,something is not right maybe I should ask him hamish shook his head no because that would mean i was thinking about him in ‘that’ way.Hamish scoffed and proceeded to P.E. There teacher was saying today that they would be traveling to the pool, most of the kids cheered but hamish was mortified, he instantly froze, chemistry was on the swim team, tight outfits in swim,he started to drift off when chemistry came up and patted him on the shoulder “Hamish” Chemistry said in his monotone voice. Hamish jumped putting his hand on the back off his head “Fine, can we not do ‘it’ at the pool please” Hamish said fearing for his sexualitly “Do what swim, Hamish I regret to inform you that that's what a swimming pool is” Chemistry said walking away shaking his head. You, know what i meant Hamish thought. The pool went fine Chemistry was the first in the pool and the last one out, he hadn't bothered Hamish once.As soon as school got out hamish went home, laying down in bed his toughts drifted towards Chemistry. “Maybe he deleted it” Hamish said before closing his eyes.


	3. Still

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chemistry just wants to hang off Hamish.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am just posting these back to back so I really have nothing to write here  
> Enjoy  
> Kudos and comments are always awesome   
> CH

Chemistry couldn't care less if he won or not. He just liked being lazy and Hamish let him hang off him so it was perfect, now that was wrecked. It was sure fun to toy with Hamish in Chemistry defense. He would leave him until the last day and make a move a small move, a light kiss same thing he had done before but with a kiss. Chemistry shrugged at the thought, he was asexual but maybe that was changing. Stupid teenage hormones. Sherlock walked in and asked him why he was thinking teenager stuff. “Still want to know how you do that” Chemistry said standing up walking over to his dad, a light hug, before sitting down in his chair “You do it too, can you explain it” Sherlock said smirking “No, but you can” Chemistry said looking at his dad “Figure it out son” Sherlock said “I am going out to the pub with John and Lestrade” said getting up and leaving once more. “Ask how Hamish is, I am conducting an experiment” Chemistry said closing his eyes doing the infamous Sherlock pose, hands under chin. “Fine, bye Chem, make sure you eat something” Sherlock said “You don't” Chemistry said slight smirk on his face. Chemistry could hear Sherlock muttering under his breath as he left but caught none of it.


	4. The Project

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chemistry and Hamish are partners on a project.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the shortest chapter I promise the final chapter will be a lot longer :3  
> Hope you enjoy  
> Kudos and comments are always welcome  
> CH

“Hey Chemistry, wanna partner up for this project” Hamish said in science, Hamish knew a couple others in the class but they already had partners. “Good to know i am your last choice in the matter” rolling his eyes and looking out the window,slightly upset that Hamish was his last choice. “Ok class this is due on monday so you are going to want to finish this ASAP” there teacher said small smirk on his face, the class grounded in response. “Shouldnt take more than a couple hours class, lets not make a big fuss” The bell rang dismissing them to P.E but Chemistry never showed up.


	5. Final

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hamish goes over to 221 B, What will happen?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, Well here is the last chapter, wish I could write pure smut but I cant. So here is some fluff!  
> Hope you enjoy  
> Kudos and comments are always appreciated  
> CH

Class went by smoothly for Hamish completely forgetting about the bet they made, he had a math test today and was not happy he had gotten a C+ on the test. He knew he could have done better, but he was never good at math. Science was a bit more difficult, Chemistry didn't want to work at all on the project that was due on monday, he wanted to read parts of a Crime History book instead. Hamish read over the rubric one more time realizing that this would take longer than a couple hours. Sighing, packing up his bag heading over to P.E, “Hey can I come over today to work on this project since you didn't want to work on it in class” Hamish said slightly annoyed that he didn't get too far on his own. “I am skipping P.E, going home” Chemistry said turning around “I am coming over around 5pm!” Hamish raised his voice so Chemistry could hear him, all he got in response was Chemistry nodding. 

 

Later on in the day

 

BUZZ.  
BUZZ.   
Hamish rang to door bell for 221 B, but was not expecting a response since there doorbell was in the fridge last time he asked. Chemistry opened the door for Hamish to walk in. Hamish took off his coat, it was currently autumn but it was still cold enough for a jacket. Turning around Chemistry pinned him against the wall taking his hands in his hand. “Miss me?” Chemistry said in a low voice. “N-no,” why am I stuttering! “Really” he said in a deeper tone running his hand across Hamish's neck down to his chest like a map. Hamish winced slightly. Chemistry chuckled lightly nibbling on Hamish's ear, moving his knee up in between Hamish's legs. Hamish couldn't help it with the body tracing, the ear nibbling and his knee where it was Hamish let out a long moan. Humming softly Chemistry started sucking on his collar bone leaving a hickey where he couldn't cover it. Hamish pushed his body weight down trying to create friction with Chemistry knee. Chemistry pulled his knee away and Hamish wincing, losing the friction he so desperately desired. “We should start working on our project we don't have time for this” Chemistry said straightly his shirt. “I-Im g-ga” Hamish started saying but stopped. “First off use proper grammar and complete your sentences, and second we need to start on our project” Chemistry said turning around and taking a step up the stairs a slight smirk on his face. “I am gay” Hamish said “I haven't stopped thinking about you this whole week, just please” Hamish wined the last part. “You're not gay Hamish, I was just messing with you, everbody is sexualy confused as a-” Chemsitry got cut off by Hamish kissing him it was long and slow. Chemistry rested his chin in hamish head “Well now i am definitely gay” Hamish giggled into Chemistry shoulder. “And your mine” Chemistry replied.


End file.
